Time for a New Life
by LivingTheLifeBigTime
Summary: Everything is going well within the relationships with the wedding coming up, proposals soon to be happening, but one out break with the boys ends it all and the girls are trying to get everything back to normal no matter the risks they have to fight through it together.Will they risk it or will they crumble too? It isn't titled like that for nothing. *Sequel to HSWBTR* BTR/OC Stor
1. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or any of the OCS except mine  
**  
*** Two years later.***

All's POV:

"Kendall, can you help me!" Hyls yelled while she was trying to figure out what to wear for her graduation.

"Alright alright I'm coming." Kendall said walking up the stairs of their house in Las Vegas.

"Which one should I wear? The light blue one or the strapless black one with the purple cover up." Hyls asked

"The black one with the purple cover up." Kendall said and Hyls nodded and went into the bathroom.

After she was done they were on the road to Los Angeles for Hyls to graduate. Once there Hyls saw all of her friends and went up to hug them.

"I can't believe we're graduating." Harley said.

"I know right, it's like time flew by way to fast." Roxi said holding Carlos's hand.

"Haha you know it." Adrianna said.

"Now if everyone can take a seat and have the graduates up on the stage." The principle said.

The principle spoke and handed out all of the diplomas and then the valedictorian spoke and they were all graduated and then they all just went out and parked for the night.

"So Hyls, do you have any ideas on what your gonna do for you wedding yet?" Carlos asked taking her hand in his.

"Not yet, but ya know." Hyls said.

"That's nice to know." James said.

"Shut up Maslow, before I punch you, I may not have known you for long but ya know." Hyls said punching his arm playfully.

"Hey that's not very nice, you should be more careful cause you never know when people are gonna do this." James said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Maslow, I'm gonna kill you if you don't put me down!" Hyls said hitting his back.

"Never gonna happen sweetheart" James said laughing and put her down in the Limo to take them out for dinner.

Once in the limo everyone just settled right down and just chilled the while ride to the restaurant. Once they got there they were seated immediately since there wasn't that many people there yet but they decided to mix it up a little so James, Hyls, Logan and Adrianna were on one side and yes Hyls was sitting in between James and Logan because they would've probably fought, the Kendall, Carlos, Harley, and Roxi on the other.

"So guys, well mostly James and Carlos will you guys be my best men? Considering I'm the closest to you guys." Kendall said.

"Of course Kendall, I'd love to." Carlos said

"Yeah same here." James said.

"Okay that's great." Kendall said

"And will you three girls be my bride's maids?" Hyls asked

"Of course we will." The three said at different times but still said it.

They ordered their food and just talked for the time being.

"So Hyls, I heard that you and Kendall moved into a house in Las Vegas." Logan said putting his hand on her thigh in a brotherly way since they've grown close to each other.

"Yeppers and it's super nice too." Hyls said laying her hand on top of his not being sexual in anyway.

"I bet it is since we're like superstars." Logan said

"Ha ha yeah I know." Hyls said, she looked at Kendall and saw the look in his eyes saying what are you doing? So she just shrugged and went back to eating her salad. Once they were all done eating they went to their limo. Once everyone was dropped off at their houses they all just fell into a comfortable sleep.

**A/N: Here's the beginning of 'Time for a New Life' hoped ya liked it, I already wrote like three chapters of this story so I'll put those up sometime so until next time, Regina. **


	2. A Day Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr or any of the other OCS except my own.**

All's POV:

"C'mon Pena Lets go before we're late!" Roxi said as they were getting ready to go out with Logan and Hyls since the others didn't wanna join even though Hyls was pretty upset with Kendall not going with her.

"Hey it's okay Hyls, it was only a stupid fight don't worry okay?" Logan said.

"Yeah I know, I still wonder what he's up too." Hyls said.

"I do too Hyls, I do too." Logan said.

"Well I guess he's not coming." Roxi said coming down the stairs.

"Oh well c'mon lets go." Logan said and off they went to go get lunch.

"Hey Logan, do you think we can actually stop at my house, like my parents house after lunch?" Hyls asked.

"Oh yeah sure." Logan said grabbing her hand.

"Hey Logan, your girlfriend just texted me. She said to call her after you hang out with us since she'll have a break from modeling." Roxi said.

"Tell her I said okay babe." Logan said.

"Will do." Roxi said.

"Oh hey Roxi, when do you go back to your modeling studio?" Hyls asked.

"Next week, when do you go back to the studio?" Roxi asked.

"I go back next week also with the dorks." Hyls said making Logan chuckle.

"You know, I've known you since the 10th grade I don't think we're considered dorks anymore." Logan said.

"To us you are." Roxi and Hyls said at the same time.

Once they got to their favorite restaurant well for breakfast mostly iHop. They ordered drinks and their food and just talked.

"So Hyls, have you been thinking about the wedding at all?" Roxi asked eating her food.

"Well yeah but ya know I'm trying not to rush it, but were thinking about doing it on my birthday, which is in a couple months or maybe on his birthday." Hyls said

"Understandable but still why do it on your birthday? Just do it sometime in the summer or spring." Roxi said.

"Yeah true." Hyls said.

Once they were finished eating an paid they went out to the car but Hyls and Roxi went and sat on a bench.

"You know Logan is thinking about proposing to Harley." Roxi said.

"Awh really? That's too cute." Hyls said.

"Yeah I know, but you know if you and Logan were dating I would so imagine you guys having some cute babies." Roxi said.

"Shut up! We're just best friends nothing more. When I first met him yes I felt sparks but I knew Kendall was the one for me." Hyls said playfully punching her.

"Hey, and haha yeah true, Carlos was telling me how you and Kendall had that one spark." Roxi said

"Haha yeah, we were always the closest." Hyls said.

It was silent for about 10 secs until someone came up behind the both of them and covered their eyes.

"Okay who is that?" Roxi and Hyls said.

"Well you gotta guess." Someone said in a sing song voice.

"Hmm James and Kendall along with the others." Hyls said.

"Correct!" They both said and the girls jumped up and hugged every one of them.

"Hey girls, how's your day? Having fun with Logan?" Carlos asked coming to put and arm around Roxi.

"It's going good, better now that you guys are here." Hyls said.

"Awe." Kendall said going over to Hyls to give her a hug since she didn't get one form him yet.

"Heyy Adrianna and Harley." Roxi and Hyls said at the same time.

"Heyy, girl." Adrianna said just as Harley was running over to Logan.

"They so love each other, just look how they hug and look at each other too cute." James said while the others nodded.

"So what ya girls wanna do?" Adrianna asked.

"I just wanna go home and sleep, I haven't been feeling well lately, and I wanted to come today because I knew I could handle it but now yeah." Hyls said.

"But wait I thought you wanted to go home like to your parents' house?" Roxi asked.

"I know but I really just wanna go home with Kendall." Hyls said.

"Alright c'mon ladybug. Let's get you home." Kendall said and off they went.

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, there's going to be just a little bit of drama in the next chapter not to bad but yeah so until next time, Regina. **


	3. A little bit of Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline and my OCS**

All's POV:

"Carlos! Can you come here for a sec?" Roxi yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm coming." Carlos said coming up behind her in her room.

"I need help, which outfit should I wear for the day? Since you know I'm gonna be modeling for five hours today." Roxi said.

"I think it should be that one and plus when you get there they're probably going to make you change into other outfits too." Carlos said.

"Yeah I know, you guys have been to way too many photo shoots and yeah." Roxi said which made Carlos kiss her out of her cuteness.

"Don't worry, I know, just be yourself this is like your 10th time going so be yourself." Carlos said kissing her cheek and walked out to let her get dressed.

"Alright I'm ready, let's go." Roxi said walking out of her room and to the car.

"Hey, tell Hyls I said Hi if she's there since she texted me she's not feeling well." Roxi said getting out of the car.

"Alright will do she ya later Rox." Carlos said and she smiled and walked into her studio.

"Hey Carlos is finally here." Logan said hugging his friend.

"Yeah I'm finally here." Carlos said.

"Heyy Los!" Hyls said giving him a hug.

"Heyy Ladybug, how ya doing?" Carlos asked walking with Logan and Hyls.

"I'm doing okay, better but ya know." Hyls said.

"Yeah, are you sure you're not sick? I mean you look pretty beat." Carlos said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine Los, really." Hyls said going to get a bottle of water.

"Okay whatever you say. I've been trying to tell her to get some rest but she s just like no I don't wanna." Logan said and Carlos just mouthed the word 'Oh.'

"So where are Maslow and Schmidt?" Carlos asked.

"Oh they went to get Hyls something for her" Logan said sitting down beside her and pulling her over to him so her head is in his lap since she was falling asleep.

"Oh okay." Carlos said sipping on water and sitting down on chair across from them.

"Yeah." Logan said

After 20 mins of peaceful silence and a slight snoring from Hyls the James and Kendall walked in.

"Hey guys!" James said "We're back."

"Shhh Hyls is sleeping." Logan said in a hushed tone.

"Finally she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and I don't know why." Kendall said.

"Yeah we've heard, I wonder what's up with her." James said.

"Yeah we all do dummy," Logan said smacking the back of his head, "Well then again when you guys were gone she was mumbling the words dad! No this can't be happening.

"But which dad? Since her biological dad lives with them and so does her soon to be step dad and her cousin Amy." Carlos said.

"Yeah I know well we'll have to figure it out, Kendall do you know anything about it? Since you've been extremely quiet." Logan said.

"Nope I don't, I don't know anything." Kendall said way to fast which made Carlos get antsy.

"If you didn't know anything, then why did you say that so fast?" Carlos eyed him suspiciously while the others walked out of the room carrying Hyls out so she doesn't wake up.

"I just don't Carlos!" Kendall said.

"Ohh yeah you do Kendall, you use to tell me stuff about Hyls all the time because I wanted updates on her to see if she's alright so she doesn't became another mistake." Carlos said remember those days.

"That was only for like three months Carlos, she was getting bullied for Christ sakes she could've died if we didn't come back from vacation in time." Kendall said.

"You know Kendall, we use to be best friends and know you're taking advantage of that yes you may have known James since third grade but you don't have to hang out with him all the time."Carlos said.

"Don't bring James into this, he was my neighbor before you even moved here even though I was like two and Hyls was like one but still. You don't always need to know what is going on with Hyls all the time." Kendall said.

"Yeah well maybe I do, because she my sister, she may be your fiancé but she's my baby sister and I love her to pieces and so do the others." Carlos said.

"I know your trying to protect her so am I but Carlos you have to believe me when I tell you things and take that as an advantage." Kendall said.

"Fine then tell me what's going on with her dad?" Carlos said.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later she's the one to tell you." Kendall said.

"Fine whatever, I'm out and don't even think of talking to me anymore cause I won't talk to you." Carlos said and out he went to back to his house thinking what the hell just happened between him and Kendall fighting over something so stupid like that.

**A/N: and here is the chapter, Ididn't have school today so I decided to post this and since its Friday yeah haha so hope ya liked it and until next time peace, Regina. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCS and storyline.**

With Hyls:

"Oh my god kill me now" Hyls said hugging her stomach

"Calm down Ladybug, calm down." Kendall said

"I know I know, it hurts so much, I have no idea why we even rushed it." Hyls said.

"It'll be okay, Alright?" Kendall said.

"Yeah I okay, but we are going to have to tell them you know that right?" Hyls said

"Yeah I know, so do you think anyone else is ya know?" Kendall said pulling Hyls's hair back so she can't get the throw up in her hair.

"I don't know, can you get me some water please." Hyls said and Kendall nodded and left the room.

With Roxi:

"Yo! Hey! Carlos!" Roxi yelled trying to get his attention since he was listening to music.

"Oh hey what's up Baby Girl?" Carlos said wrapping her up in his arms and she sat down.

"Well you know, so I wanna ask you a question?" Roxi asked

"Alright hit me." Carlos said

"What is going on between you and Kendall? Hyls just texted me saying that you guys aren't speaking and that was because of how she was mumbling something about her dad." Roxi said.

"Nothing's going on we just got in a fight and you know how she's like my sister, and I just thought something was going on with her and her dad." Carlos said.

"Nothing's going on between them, trust me, and Ohh its Hyls and her step dad, they've been fighting and he's been threatening her so that's why." Roxi said.

"Okay so enough about that, how was your day and the modeling studio?" Carlos asked

"It was pretty fun, the girls and I did a bunch of joking around if only Hyls was a model now." Roxi said

"Haha that does sound like fun, and yeah but Hyls's dream was to be a singer since Kendall practically taught her." Carlos said laughing.

"Haha okay so how was your day at the studio besides the fight with Kendall." Roxi asked

"It was pretty good, we also pulled pranks on each other and goofed around, and I can't wait until this third album is released." Carlos said.

"I can't wait either, oh my gosh I'm so tired, can you carry me to my room please?" Roxi said

"Haha yeah sure my darling." Carlos said picking her up bridal style. Once he put her on the bed. He also laid on the bed with her and cuddled.

With Adrianna:

"Hey sweetheart, how ya doing?" James said laying by Adrianna.

"I'm I'm doing okay I I guess." Adrianna said

"You look cold here," James said covering her up, "there now you won't be cold anymore."

"Th thanks James." Adrianna said cuddling up closer to him.

"Your welcome baby girl." James said kissing her temple.

"James?" Adrianna said

"Yeah?" James said

"Well while we were doing our modeling today, our boss asked Harley, Roxi, and I to go to Tahiti and I was wondering if you wanted to go? I mean I would've took you because you're my boyfriend and the others too." Adrianna asked/said to him.

"I would love too, c'mon let's get some sleep." James said kissing her on the lips and they both fell asleep in their arms.

With Harley:**  
**

"Hey Harls, how was your day?" Logan said

"It was pretty good, fun, and awesome." Harley said making Logan chuckle.

"Haha that's good that's good." Logan said poking her nose.

"Yep so the girls and I's boss were saying how we would be going out of town to Tahiti and we could bring anyone so I was wondering if you would like to go? I mean I would still take you no matter what." Harley said.

"I would love to Harls, it would be awesome to come with you and the others." Logan said kissing her.

"Haha alright awesome, he said that we would be leaving on Sunday though which is tomorrow." Harley said.

"Alright well let's get packing then." Logan said and they both went around the house packing up for a couple weeks.

**A/N: there we go, okay so everything will come into place later like it won't be so confusing in a couple chapters it'll all come together so anyways hope ya liked this until next time, Regina.**


	5. The Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush nor the other OCS except for mine and the story line.**

All's POV:

They all arrived in Tahiti at around 6:40 there.

"Omg this is amazing!" Adrianna said.

"I knoww I can't believe we're here like omg." Harley said as she was going to get her baggage for the baggage claim.

"This is like a dream come true." Roxanne said putting her arm around Carlos.

"Yeah it sure is," Hyls said struggling with her guitar strap, "ooof god I hate this thing."

"Here lemme help." James said and helped her adjust the strap.

Once they got out of the airport they got separate cars and went to their hotel where they made reservations at. Once there they went to the front desk.

"Excuse me? We have room reservations under Maslow, Schmidt, Henderson and Pena." Carlos said.

"Ah yes here you guys are, the Maslow party is in room 12b, the Schmidt party is in room 13a , the Henderson party is in room 17c and the Pena room is in room 19c." The women said giving them each 2 pass keys and they all said thanks and headed to the elevators.

"Well at least we aren't far away from each other." Harley said

"Haha yeah true that." Kendall said. They all got on their floors and ran to their rooms trying to race each other.

"I won!" Roxi said at her door while the others came running towards their rooms.

"Hate you so much." Hyls said catching her breath from across the hall.

"Haha love you too." Roxi said

"Alright alright girls, c'mon lets get ready for dinner since the others are already in their rooms" Carlos said and they went to their rooms and got ready for dinner, once everyone one was ready since they were going to a very fancy restaurant across the street.

"Well that was ah something interesting." James said taking a sip if wine

"Haha yeah, I know, you guys like killed us racing." Harley said.

"Haha yeah, so when do you guys do the photo shoot?" Logan asked

"I think we start tomorrow like we said we are only going to be here for a week."Roxi said.

They all nodded and they just ate then went back to the hotel to get some rest.  
**  
*the next morning***

"Alright see ya later Los." Roxi said kissing him goodbye

"Bye Darlin have fun, I'll see you later once everyone else gets up have fun." Carlos said hugging her.

Adrianna, Harley, and Roxi all headed to the photo shoot while the others were just waking up.

"Carlos" Kendall said coming out of his room.

"Kendall" Carlos said.

"Alright what is going on between you two?" James asked

"Yeah you two have been not talking to each other what's up?" Logan said

"It's nothing, guys it's just mine and Carlos's business." Kendall said

"Yeah sure is." Carlos said.

"Whatever we will talk about this later c'mon lets get breakfast." James said.

"Whatever and okay but we will have to bring Hyls something back though." Kendall said and the others just nodded and they headed down stairs.

"Hey ladybug, time to wake up sweets." Kendall said trying to get Hyls up

"Ugh I don't wanna." Hyls said

"C'mon you gotta eat something" James said.

"Fine, whatcha bring meh?" Hyls said when the boys were handing her a plate full of fruits, a bagel, and lemonade.

"Eat up you need it." Logan said.

"Okay. I can tell Carlos something? In private?" Hyls asked and the others nodded and headed out.

"What's on your mind Halston?" Carlos said

"Fist off NEVER call me that again you know how mad I get and second of all do you trust me?" Hyls said

"Of course Hyls Bug, what's wrong?" Carlos said

"Okay so you know how we well I sweared that I wouldn't have a child until I'm at least married and not engaged?" Hyls said

"Yeah? Hold wait you aren't... aren't you? Kendall knows right?" Carlos said

"Indeed Kendall knows, and yes but Kendall only thinks it going to be one but its going to be twins." Hyls said which made Carlos burst  
"TWINS?!"

**A/N: Eh I was tired while I was writing this so yeah and a little dizzy from drinking wayy to much sparkling grape juice so I barely knew what I was typing but yeah until next time, Regina. **


	6. Visiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush nor the other OCS except for mine and the story line.**

All's POV:

"Just keep it quiet alright Los?" Hyls said grabbing her guitar.

"Okay I will, I'll see yah in a bit." Carlos said hugging her then allying back inside

"Hey Kendie." Hyls said

"Hey, so have fun with the girls alright?" Kendall said kissing her temple and hugging her.

"I will don't worry I'll try to eat since I barely eat" Hyls said leaning into Kendall.

"Yeah the baby needs food to survive, see ya soon lady bug." Kendall kissing her then Hyls got in the car and headed off to where the girls were.

"HYLS!" Harley yelled and ran to give her a hug.

"Heyy" Hyls said taking a step back to she wouldn't fall back while hugging her.

"I'm so happy to see you here." Roxi said giving her a hug along with Adrianna.

"I'm happy to be here. I didn't want to be with the guys and plus this is Tahiti like seriously." Hyls said laughing with the others.

"C'mon you my friend are doing photo shoots with us" Adrianna said dragging her along with the others.

"Oh my gosh you guys haha." Hyls said taking a seat on a chair so she can be a part of the photo shoot.

"Alright so I need you three to well Harley you sit right here on this seat next to her, then Roxi and Adrianna stand behind them, then put one hand on their shoulder. "Their photographer said."Now Smile."

They smiled and they got their picture taken as a group which turned out great.

"Now let's do single pictures." The photographer said, "Hyls first since she's our guest."  
Hyls ran to go get her Guitar because he said it would be really cool to get some pics with her guitar.

"Alright turn a little to your Left, yeah there you go, wait step back, awesome stay there." Their photographer said and took the pic of her looking like she's playing it.

"Now Roxi, come join her and let's do a goofy photo." The photographer said and Hyls and Roxi turned towards each other and hugged with one leg up with their tongues sticking out.

"Good girls." The photographer said.  
They were going back and forth all day being in a group to going single shots and they just had a blast.

"That's was fun, I wish I became a model now ha." Hyls said

"Yeah, but it's a lot of work well besides taking pics but ya know. Your career can be hectic too." Adrianna said

"Yeahh true." Hyls said and they just rested in piece until they got back to the hotel.

They walked to their hotel rooms laughing to death until they heard yelling.

"What was that?" Harley said.

"I don't know it sounded like it was coming from Kendall's room." Adrianna said

"Yeahh come on let's check it out." Roxi said.

"Well who cares Carlos, no one cares about that." Kendall said.

"Well I do, you know we used to be close but I guess not anymore." Carlos said

"Yeah I guess so, just because you care so much doesn't mean I Have too yes i care about everything but ya know." Kendall said softer

"Yeah whatever, tell that to the person you like, turn around." Carlos said arms crossed since he saw the girls standing there with shocked faces

"Oh my gosh, I didn't... I just..." Kendall said but couldn't say anymore.

"Save it Kendall. You guys need to get whatever is going on settled." Hyls said

"Hyls I didn't mean... I just... I don't know." Kendall said

"Like I said save it." Hyls said walking out with the others and into Adrianna's room since it had two beds.

**A/N: there's this chapter alright so the fight was NOT about the girls it was about something else it's just they're fed up like with their constant fighting even over texts. So yeah hope ya enjoyed. Until next time, Regina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush nor the other OCS except for mine and the story line  
**  
All's POV:

"So Hyls what bring you here?" James asked as Hyls lay down on the bed

"Kendall and Carlos were fighting over something that's happening right now and it's just really hard. " Hyls said

"Yeah she's taking it hard too." Adrianna came in and rubbed circles on her back since she was in the middle of the two and was now sitting up.

"Well I can understand that but do you know what their fighting about?" James asked

"Not a clue I just hope I can find out soon." Hyls said

"My poor Hyls, let's hope." Adrianna said

"Oh hey I'm going to take a shower I'll be back." James said and kissed Adrianna and went to take his shower.

"Hyls, can i ask you something? Adrianna said

"Of course you can, what's wrong Adria?" Hyls said

"I think I may be pregnant, but I don't know yet and I don't know how to tell James." Adrianna said

"Awe Adria, it's okay I understand since I'm pregnant too and all just haven't told anybody besides Kendall and now I just told you.." Hyls said

"Omg really? I mean you know I want to tell him but I can't I get nervous every time." Adrianna said

"Yes really, and same here but you know you're going to have to tell him sometime" Hyls said.

"Yeah I know, I'm tired I'm gonna get some sleep see ya tomorrow" Adrianna said going to the other bed.

"Yeah same here Night." Hyls said and fell fast asleep same with Adrianna in hopes tomorrow will be a better day.  
  
With Harley and Logan:

"Hey Harls?"Logan said

"Yeah what's up?" Harley said

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me." Logan asked

"I'd love too, you wanna walk down to the piers?" Harley asked

"Sure how bout you go out and I'll be out there in a second." Logan said Harley nodded.

Once she was out the door she saw Roxi waiting for someone.

"Hey Rox, whatcha doing?" Harley asked

"Oh not much waiting for Carlos to come out because we were going to grab a snack what about you?" Roxi said

"Oh I'm gonna go on a walk with Logan to the piers and yeah just for a little bit." Harley said which made Roxi smirk.

"Well have fun and whatever it is you guys are doing never say no." Roxi said and ran into her room leaving Harley standing there confused.

"Hey ready to go sweets?" Logan asked grabbing her hand

"Indeed I am." Harley said and off they went to the piers.

Once they got to the pier they sat on the ledge an just swung their feet.

"This is just perfect." Harley said laying her head on Logan's shoulder.

"Indeed it is." Logan said "So how was the shoot?"

"It was good, we had tons of fun with Hyls and each other" Harley said.

"Well that's good. It's good to have some friends travel with you even if you weren't a model it wouldn't matter but I love ya no matter what." Logan said kissing her cheek.

"Awe and yeah it sure is and plus its nice to be somewhere else besides California." Harley said

"Yeahh true that ha." Logan said getting up then said "wanna go for a walk?"

"Love to." Harley said and off they went

After 10 mins of peaceful silence and walking hand in hand Logan started to talk.

"So Harley." Logan said

"So Logan." Harley said back

"I know this is kind of a sudden thing but..." Logan started and got on one knee "would you do me the honor and marry me? I wouldn't want to marry anyone else but you." Logan said

"Omg I loved too Logan, Yes!" Harley said and Logan put the ring on her finger picked her up and kissed her.

They spent a couple more hours just walking around until they went back home and slept as a newly engaged couple.

With Carlos, Kendall, and Roxi:

"Alright you two what's going on? One at a time this time." Roxi said

"Well lets see I wanted to know how Hyls's family was doing and I guess they aren't doing so well and Kendall wouldn't say why, and then he was saying something about not caring about her family and only her." Carlos said giving a glare at Kendall

"Okay Kendall your side." Roxi said

"Thank you, well it's pretty much what Carlos was saying but I do care about her family very much since I grew up with her and have known her the longest by two years, but Carlos assumes that I'm not even caring for her family when I do she's like my sister who I am going to marry and he doesn't even need to know everything." Kendall said

"Okay then well you two need to sort things out or I will, you know she's taking it hard, and you know It drives the rest of us insane so just calm yourselves and just not talk it's that simple." Roxi said

"Yeah sure whatever." Kendall said

"Dude you made her leave her own room with you so yeah I think it's best if we don't talk anymore." Carlos said

"Yeah same with me I'll still talk to Hyls since she's my friend and I have no problem with it either." Roxi said

"You know what fine just leave my room I don't care." Kendall said and yet both just left and just lay back down on his bed just thinking about what just happened.

**A/N: Here is another chapter, this just popped into my head one night well I practically dreamt something like this but it was with my friends but ya know haha so anyways until next time peace. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line.**

With Carlos and Roxi:

"Hey Roxi, wake up." Carlos said pecking her nose

"I don't want to, can I just sleep and be with you all day." Roxi said and snuggled into his chest

"C'mon you have to get up, you have shoots today." Carlos said

"Yeah well I don't have to be there for a couple more hours this time" Roxi said

"Oh okay well at least wake up a little bit so we can go eat some breakfast downstairs." Carlos said and Roxi nodded and went to go get a shower.

"Hey Roxi, can I join you just so I can get mine over with I promise I won't do anything to you." Carlos asked

"Erm yeah sure why not." Roxi said and they both just got cleaned up plus there were two shower heads too.

Roxi went into the other room while Carlos got changed. Roxi was dressed in a blue shirt that lightens up at the bottom, shorts, and converses and Carlos was dressed in black skinny jeans, high tops, and a regular tee.

"Ready to go babe?" Carlos asked

"Yes I am." Roxi said and they hooked arms and went out the door just as James, Adrianna, and Hyls was coming out of the room too.

"Hey guys." Carlos and Rox said

"Heyy." The others said and they all just walked down to the lobby.

All's POV:

"So how's everyone?" Adrianna asked

"Good." They said

"This is awkward no offense." James said

"Eh none taken. But at least we all get along though still." Roxi said and they all nodded.

"How ya holding up Hyls bug?" Carlos asked

"Okay I guess, I'll be right back I gotta use the restroom." Hyls said and walked to the bathroom

"I wonder what's up with her." Adrianna said and the others nodded and just continued to eat.

With Hyls:

Hyls was in the bathroom just sitting on floor, thinking why does it have to be so messed up between Carlos and Kendall. Yes, Carlos is protective and all but he needs to back off once in awhile. While she was deep in thought she didn't even realize someone was with her.

"Hey Hyls, you alright? You seem a little I don't know..." Roxi started to say but was cut off.

"Depressed. Frustrated. Upset. Yeah that happens when two people you care about are fighting." Hyls said

"Yeah exactly that. But you know you can't control that." Roxi said

"Yeah I know. I just wish one day just one day I could just disappear and everything would go back to normal." Hyls said

"You don't always get what you want Hylster." Roxi said

"I know and plus this whole getting married with Kendall thing is stressing me out especially when I'm pregnant." Hyls said but the realized what she said

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're what now?! When were you going to tell the others about this?" Roxi said

"I don't know after I'm married. I was going to come out and say but you know it's just... I can't... I mean..." Hyls says trying to find the right words.

"You can't what? Trust us? We're your friends you can trust us." Roxi said getting a little frustrated.

"It's not like I wasn't going to tell you guys it's just I was but I don't know." Hyls said standing up to walk away but Roxi pulled her back.

"Most of them already know I just told them to keep quiet." Hyls said stepping back a little

"So you're telling me that you told like what two... three of them that you're going to have a baby." Roxi said

"Yeah pretty much but it was kind of unexpected for me I knew I would from that one time but ya know." Hyls said

"No I don't know Halston. I don't know." Roxi said

"Roxanne if you just let me explain to you why I didn't tell you first then we can just not fight." Hyls said

"Oh no I'm not letting you tell me and I don't care just don't even anymore. I'll let you talk to Carlos but we are not done here but right now for now we are bye Hyls." Roxi said and left with a teary eyed Hyls standing there.

All's POV:

"Everything okay?" Harley asked

"Yes everything is just fine." Roxi said

"So I heard we have a new engaged couple upon us." Carlos said shaking that comment away.

"It is indeed true; Harley and I were engaged just since last night." Logan said and everyone at the table cheered in happiness.

"Well we might also have another one soon too so we will be watching for that."James said as Roxi wasn't paying attention to Carlos.

"We just might well; we better get going back to our room and getting ready for the day so see ya guys later." Roxi said and the others said bye and Roxi and Carlos went upstairs to their room and put a do not disturb sign on the door just in case they need it in there.

**A/N: So yeah here's this chapter I don't really have anything to put instead of me saying I had to write what felt like a 12 page essay when in all reality it was five pages and my fingers hurt so ya just saying so until next time peace. **


	9. Coming back home

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line, or the song **

All's POV:

*A few weeks later*  
It's a few weeks later and everyone is settled down and everyone is getting along except for Kendall, Carlos, Roxi, and Hyls for they are still in a fight.

With Carlos and Roxi:

"Hey Roxi? Come here." Carlos said since she was just sitting on the bed crying.

"I just wish everything could go back to the way it was. Hyls and I are fighting now and I love her to death but I found out about her and yeah." Roxi said in Carlos's chest

"Hey hey it's okay alright I should've told you but I didn't and it was stupid of me not to tell you she was pregnant." Carlos said stroking her hair

"It's alright Los I would've figured it out anyways but still she could've told me." Roxi said lying down with Carlos

"Yeah I know, but let's stop talking about this I wanna ask you something." Carlos said

"Yes what is it?" Roxi said

"Well you know how one day you were saying how you wanted to get married and have kids and that entire well what if I made that come true." Carlos said pulling a box out of his pocket without Roxi seeing it.

"That would be amazing but you know with work and all that." Roxi said

"Don't worry about it sweets, you and the girls can figure everything out. So would you do me the honor Roxi and marry me?" Carlos said opening the box he had in his hands.

"Oh my gosh Yes I will." Roxi said and Carlos kissed her and they just laid in bed doing other things.

All's POV:

*at the studio*

"Hey Hyls can I see you for a sec?" James said

"Yeah sure." Hyls said and James shut the door behind them.

"Okay so I wanna know something." James said

"That is?" Hyls said leaning against the wall and looking up at James.

"I wanna know what is going on between you and your family." James said

"Why do you want to know?" Hyls said

"Because I just do." James said

"Not an answer yes whenever I talk to my family I'm tense and stressed but still you don't need to know anything." Hyls said walking back in the room and sitting next to Kendall.

"Hey everything alright?" Kendall asked

"Yeah everything's fine." Hyls said.

"Alright I need Hyls in the studio now." Gustavo said.

"Okay see ya guys in a bit." Hyls said and walked out and into her studio room.

"Alright what are you singing for us today Hyls?" Gustavo asked as Kelly and Griffin stood there waiting

"I'll be singing she wolf (falling to pieces) by David Guetta Ft. Sia." Hyls said grabbing her guitar.

"Alright good song lets do it" Gustavo said and she started singing.

"A shot in the dark  
A past, lost in space  
Where do I start, the past and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights  
You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
As I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
Did she lie and wait  
Was I bait, to pull you in

The thrill of the kill  
You feel, as a sin  
Alone with the wolves  
And now it seems, I thought I was part of you  
You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
As I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces"

"Wow that was beautiful Hyls." Gustavo and Griffin said at the same time while Kelly just nodded her head.

"Awe thanks I try and learn only from the best." Hyls said thinking of Kendall and Carlos when she said the last part.

"Well that's good and that's what we want. Alright bring the boys in." Gustavo said And Hyls ran out of the room with her guitar to get the boys.

"Alright guys your turn." Hyls said and they all nodded and left Hyls to relax.

**A/N: So here's this chapter. I think next chapter will have little bits of drama here and there since the girls are going to get together and hang out a little bit.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line  
**  
All's POV:

Today was the day where Hyls got to go in for an ultrasound and get together with the girls. Also Kendall found out that Hyls thinks she's going to have twins and supported her without a fight even though he wanted to scream but still supported her.

"Hey it's gonna be okay alright?" Kendall said grabbing her hand in the doctors office.

"I know I hope it's either twin boys or girls or a boy and a girl." Hyls said

"Well either way I would be spoiling them a lot." Kendall said and kissed her hand.

"Ms. Kaiden," the nurse said and Hyls and Kendall stood up "Follow me."

They went and followed her down the hallway into a dimly lit room.

"The doctor will be in here shortly" the nurse said and they nodded and she walked out.

"It'll be okay calm down." Kendall said since Hyls was a nervous wreck.

Five minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hey there Ms. Kaiden, How are you today?" The doctor said.

"I'm good." Hyls said

"Well that's good in Doctor Schulls. So are you the dad of the baby?" He said talking to Kendall

"Indeed I am sir." Kendall said

"Good good, alright so I'm going to put this gel on your stomach it'll be cold but it'll help me find the baby." The doctor said and Hyls nodded and shivered while he put the gel on.

"Alright well it seems that..." The doctor said "hmm it seems as if its twins and they are going to be twin boys."

"Oh my gosh that's awesome." Kendall said

"Yep well you're free to go." The doctor said and wipe the gel off her stomach and they left.

"Omg twin boys. This is amazing." Hyls said

"I know right. So do you have any name ideas?" Kendall asked as he started the car.

"Hmm well for one of them I was thinking Francis Miguel because Francis is your middle name and Miguel is my cousin's name that you know and I don't know about the other." Hyls said

"Well I think that's an good name and we will have to think of another, alright lets get you to where the girls are." Kendall said and Hyls nodded and he drove to the place where the girls

were going to meet.

A hour and a half later they made it to the destination and there stood Roxi and Carlos waiting for the others to get there.

"Hey guys" Hyls said

"Hi" Roxi let out a small Hi

"Hey lady bug, how are you?" Carlos asked giving her a hug.

"I'm okay per say." Hyls said and Carlos nodded

"Well Hyls I'm gonna go I'll see ya tomorrow since your spending the night at Logan's and Harley's." Kendall said giving her a kiss on the cheek and started to leave.

Fifteen minutes later Harley, Adrianna and Logan all showed up and gave hugs to each other.

"Hey Hyls you okay you look like your going to be sick." Logan said

"Yeah I'll be fine Loges. So is it just going to be the girls or are you two coming with us." Hyls said

"We're coming with you guys." Logan said grabbing Harley's hand and they started to walk into one of the outdoor mall stores.

"Oh wow, this place is huge lets go to the clothes section guys." Roxi said

"Okay" they all said at once

"Oooo Hyls this would look perfect on you." Adrianna said holding up a dark purple with aqua splattered paint on it.

"Oh my gosh you think it looks fantastic." Hyls said and went to go try it on.

"So Harley any plans on what we are doing tonight since Hyls is coming over." Logan asked

"Not a thing yet." Harley said

"Well be careful around Hyls because you never know what kind of secrets she will behold." Roxi said kind of coldly

"Roxi she said she was sorry, she was going to tell you sometime just not when she was a month or two or three pregnant." Adrianna sai

"Well some of you already knew and could of told me but no you had to keep it a secret" Roxi said

"Look Roxi, we know she knows she wasn't ready for kids yet but she knew she wanted them just not this early" Harley said

"Well then she could of told me since I was practically probably the first one of you to meet her." Roxi said

"But I... Never mind" Harley was saying.

"Okay I like this shirt I think I'm gonna get it Thanks Adrian." Hyls said since she also had the perfect pants to wear it with at home.

"You're welcome Hyls, in getting one too see." Adrianna said holding up a tye dye shirt with red splattered on it.

"Awesome we could be twins one day haha." Hyls said

"Oh yeahh I know." Adrianna said and they went to go pay for it and go to many other different stores.

After a couple hours they all left to head to their houses.

"Hey Hyls want anything to eat drink?" Harley said as she came downstairs in her pj's.

"Nope I'm fine." Hyls said and she just nodded and went to go sit next to Logan since Hyls was on the chair next to the couch curled up enough to not hurt the babies

"So Hyls, what are you gonna name the babies?" Logan asked

"I don't know I was thinking for one of them Francis Miguel Schmidt then the other I don't know." Hyls said eating her chips and pickles

"You have some weird cravings but any ways are they both boys or?" Harley said

"Yeah they're both boys, I'm defiantly going to name one Francis but yeah." Hyls said

"Hmm how about Sam or Alai or Ace or Gabriel?" Logan sai

"I don't know well Sam seems like a good name but how about we wait until they're born in a few months." Hyls said

"Okay so how movies anyone?" Harley said and Logan and Hyls nodded

"I have a perfect movie how about we watch Safe Haven." Hyls said

"Oh yeah sure is that alright with you Logan?" Harley said

"Yeah that's fine." Logan said and went to go get the movie.

For the rest of the night they spent it laughing and just watching movies until they all fell asleep in the living room.

**A/N: So Yep a little bit of drama sort of but not really I'm on spring break so there might be more chapters up soon and yeah happy almost Easter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

All's POV:

"Hey hey guys." Adrianna said walking into the studio with the other girls

"Hey baby girl." James said coming over to peck her on the lips same with the others

"So you girls have the day off of modeling I take it." Carlos said

"Yes we do. So we came here." Roxi said

"Yep so wait we're missing one." Harley said

"Oh he's in the studio." Logan said referencing Kendall

"Ah that's good and op hang on I'm getting a call from my cousin I'll be back." Hyls said and they all nodded

"So how's everyone doing really?" Adrianna said feeling the tension in the room.

"Fine just fine nothing's wrong." James said

"Yeah nothing at all." Carlos said

"Soo whatcha guys wanna do?" Roxi asked

"Hmm how about we play truth or dare?" Harley suggested.

"Okay so I'll go first, um Adrianna is it true that your fave color is yellow?" Carlos said

"What kind of question is that? But no it's not true." Adrianna said "Alright Roxi is it true that you're still mad at Hyls?"

"The truth is no I got over it yes a little bit but not so much anymore." Roxi said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah okay well this is kind of boring lets just do something different like relax and listen to Hyls sing since she's in there with Kendall right now." Harley said and they all nodded

After Kendall and Hyls recorded a song together they came back into the room and it was just plain out awkward

"Hey guys." Hyls said

"Hey Hyls." Harley said

"Whatcha guys doing?" Kendall said

"Not much just relaxing, so lady bug would you like to come for some ice cream later today with Adrian and I." James asked

"Yeah sure love too." Hyls said

"Awesome it was totally my idea but he says it was his." Adrianna said

"It's totally cool Adrianna." Hyls said and she nodded her head.

"Well this is awkward." Carlos said

"Yup." Everyone said so they all just relaxed and the boys went in to sing and then soon it was done.

"So what do you girls want to do?" James said after they for ice cream

"Hmm I think we should go to the park" Adrianna said

"Yeah let's go to the park Jamez." Hyls said

"Haha fine and never call me that again Hyls bug." James said

"Sorry Maslow." Hyls said and off to the park they went

With Carlos and Roxi:

"Hey Rox, do you think we could go out for dinner tonight because I have like absolutely nothing to eat here." Carlos said

"Uhm yeah sure I don't care." Roxi said

"Okay awesome so say in about two hours or so to get ready yea?" Carlos said

"Okay that's sounds good." Roxi said and ran to go answer her phone that was ringing in the living room.

"Hello?" Roxi said

"Hey Roxi, its Jackson." Jackson said

"Hey what's up?" Roxi said

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to Lizzy's birthday." Jackson said

"Oh yeah sure I'd love to. Could I bring some company?" Roxi asked

"Yeah sure not too many though." Jackson said

"That's alright; I gotta go I'll talk to later okay, bye bro." Roxi said

"Okay bye sis." Jackson said and they hung up.

Two hours later and they were both getting ready to go to a restaurant.

"Ready?" Carlos asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Roxi said and off they went to the restaurant.

**A/N: alright so this was a random filler chapter haha uhm I'm thinking in the next couple chapters there is going to be A LOT of drama so yeah know haha hoped ya enjoyed this random filler chapter peace. **


	12. Birthday party!

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

Roxi's POV:

"C'mon Carlos we're going to be late for the flight with the others if we don't hurry!" Roxi yelled up the stairs

"Okay okay jeez I'm coming!" Carlos said putting on his backpack and Roxi doing the same.

"Alright let's go." Roxi said

"Yes lets." Carlos said and they were out the door and driving to pick up Hyls since Kendall wasn't going because he was getting something set up with Logan.

"So Carlos, ready to see my rich family?" Roxi asked

"Oh yeah I'm ready, I'm kind of nervous but you know." Carlos said turning onto Hyls's Street.

"Awe don't be nervous, it'll be fine and plus you already met some of them one time so don't even." Roxi said

"Yeah I know but still." Carlos said and honked the horn and Hyls came out of the house within five minutes with her backpack

"Put it in the trunk and hop in." Roxi said and she nodded and put it in the trunk and got in the back.

All's POV:

Within 30 minutes they met up with James and Adrianna and Harley.

"Heyy girls." Adrianna said giving them each a hug same with Harley

"Hey Adrianna and Harley." Hyls said laughing at James's face, "And Hi to you too superstar."

"Much better come here" James said and bear hugged her and Roxi

"Can't breathe." Hyls and Roxi said.

"Oops sorry" James said and Carlos just shook his head

"Sure you are Maslow. C'mon their boarding the plane now lets go." Carlos said and they all went to board the plane.

Adrianna, Harley, and Roxi were all sitting together and James, Carlos, and the unlucky Hyls were sitting together and they were across from the flight had begun and each one of them one by one fell asleep for the whole entire flight to Florida.

"Hyls wake up, be size we still have to wake Harley up too so wake up!" James said shaking Hyls awake and she awoke within a minute.

"Okay okay I'm up." Hyls said and grabbed her backpack and hit Harley with it.

"Ow that's not a good way to wake me up." Harley said

"Yeah well I just woke up too so ya know." Hyls said

"Okay okay calm down jeez you and your pregnancy moods." Harley said and grabbed her backpack and they both walked out together.

"Yeah well that's what you get for using two beings in your stomach." Hyls said

"Okay okay that's enough we all know your having twins now hush and lets just enjoy this party we're going to." Carlos said driving into a driveway of a mansion looking house.

They all walked up to the front and knocked on the door and five minutes later Sarah opened the door and let them in.

"Hey guys! How've you been?" Sarah said giving Roxi a hug then Carlos and the others

"We've all been good, we've been busy though for sure with our work." Roxi said sitting on the couch.

"Ah well that's awesome to hear." Sarah said

"Auntie Roxi!" Little Lizzy came running in

"Hey darling." Roxi said hugging her

"You came you actually cwame to my birfday." Lizzy said

"I did indeed sweet heart, oh Lizzy, this is my boyfriend Carlos, my friends James, Adrianna, Hyls, and Harley." Roxi said pointing each of them out and she gave them a small wave.

"They sound like good fwiends." Lizzy said

"That's because we are Lizzy." Harley said

"Hehe well I'm gonna go gwet daddy I'll be back " Lizzy said and ran off to get Jackson

"She's so cute Sarah." Adrianna said

"Awe why thank you and I know." Sarah said and Jackson came out by Lizzy pulling him out.

"Hey baby sis, and James, Carlos, Hyls, Harley, and Adrianna."

"Hey Jackson." They all said but at different times and Roxi got up to hug her brother.  
"Thanks for inviting me and letting have some friends come "Roxi said

"Oh your welcome it's always a pleasure to see them anyways." Jackson said and picked up Lizzy.  
For the rest of the day they just chilled and hung out with Roxi's family and just had fun.

**A/N: So I finally got around to post this sorry I've been busy and woo school almost over for me and yeah so expect more Chapters in the summer so hope ya like peace! **


	13. Seein as if Believing

**Disclaimer: I don't or big time rush nor do I own the other OCS except for mine and the story line**

All's POV:

"Alright so we good?" Kendall said to Logan

"Yep now let's just wait until the girls get here." Logan said

"They're going to love this like seriously." James said

"Oh yeah they are, I still can't believe we're getting married though." Carlos said

"Yeah I know but you know what we love those girls to much." Kendall said

"Yep and I can't believe I'm going to be a dad like seriously this is huge." James said

"Neither can I since I'm gonna have two little boys that look like me and her." Kendall said

"Oh yeah have you figured out names for the yet?" Logan asked

"Kind of I know we might name one Miguel or something like it." Kendall said and the others just laughed

"Haha awe that's cute." James said and Kendall nodded

"Oh look here come the girls now." Carlos said and the girls got out of the Roxi's car and their jaws dropped at the scene.

"Oh my god! You guys didn't!" Adrianna said giving James a huge hug and kiss.

"But we did." Kendall said and he hugged Hyls.

"Wow how long did it take you guys to do this whole cabana lunch on the beach thing?" Harley said

"About a day, Kendall and I started to do this when you guys left to go to Florida." Logan said and Harley gave him a huge hug.

"You guys didn't have to do this for us you know that right?" Roxi said kissing and hugging Carlos

"Yeah we know but we all thought of it together and yeah." Carlos said

"Awe this is so sweet you guys thanks I love you." Harley said

"All of you are welcome now let's eat because I'm starving." Kendall said and everyone laughed and they sat down and ate lunch together like old times.

"See guys this isn't so bad." Roxi said and they nodded

"Just like old times and no fighting." Hyls said to the two that have been fighting.

"Yeah exactly, just like old times and no fighting." Harley said and Adrianna nodded her head in agreement.

"So what other things do you guys have planned for us?" Roxi said drinking her Jamba Juice.

"Oh just hanging out that's it maybe tell you guys some news who knows." James said

"Ohh okay then." Adrianna said.

Then they went down by the water and just talked the whole day until they all went home.

**A/N: Alright sorry its short but I promise the next few chapters will be a little drama-ish so yeah hope ya liked and peace.**


	14. It's Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or any of the other OC's except for mine. **

**All's POV: **

*skipping ahead a couple months later*

"Kendall, can you get me some water please?" Hyls said

"Of course, I'll be back munchkin." Kendall said kissing her temple and got up from the bed and walked downstairs.

_To: Hyls _

_From: Roxi _

_Hey just to let you know the girls and I wanna have a little get together since it's been awhile since we've seen each other I mean yeah two weeks but still so let me know if you wanna come _

_To: Roxi _

_From: Hyls _

_Of course but you guys know I'm on bed rest right now because of my almost due date. So maybe after the twins are born we'll have a little gathering sound good? _

_To: Hyls _

_From: Roxi _

_Of course and oh yeah we knew I just texted the other girls but yeah that sounds great so see ya in a few days. Bye. _

_To: Roxi _

_From: Hyls _

_Oh okay and of course bye. _

With that they stopped texting and then Hyls felt something wet on the bed and felt like something had just popped and she knew exactly what it was.

"Kendall! I think we need to go to the hospital… like now!" Hyls said so Kendall could hear her from the bathroom and he ran out of the bathroom and helped with her shoes and everything else and they fast walked to the car.

"Just breathe Hyls, just breathe." Kendall said as a contraction hit Hyls

Soon enough they were at the hospital and in the delivery room and Kendall already called the boys and they were on they're way but they're going to take awhile since they still live in L.A.

"Alright I think she's ready, Hylston I need you to push on the count of three so 1… 2… 3…" The nurse said and she began to push and Kendall held her hand while doing so.

"You're doing great one more push and she'll be out." The nurse said and Hyls gave one last push and out came a baby boy with the same eye color as Kendall but the same facial features and hair color as Hyls.

"Okay so we'll be back in 15-20 minutes and oh you guys have some guests that will come in.' the nurse said and James and Adrianna came in through the door and Adrianna went to go give Hyls a hug since Kendall was holding the baby, then James gave her a hug and kissed her temple.

"Kendall, can I have him?' Hyls said and he nodded and handed him to Hyls.

"Wow he looks just like you except the light green eyes like Kendall, what are you guys going to name him?' Adrianna said

"Hmm I don't know I was thinking either Francis Miguel or Lukas Gabriel if you guys come up with a name that'll be helpful too but I have another one still coming so you know." Hyls said

"We'll let you know Hyls, plus the others should be here soon so you know.' James said and Hyls nodded and then a contraction hit and she knew the other one was about to come and so did the nurses apparently because they came in the room,

"Alright the other one is ready to come out so push like you did last time right now." The nurse said and Hyls pushed and pushed till the final and last baby boy came out and he looked just like his dad but had Hyls's Brown eyes.

"There you go, He's all bundled up and cleaned and ill send the others in." The nurse said ad the rest of the crew came in.

"Awe Hyls they're both beautiful and you can really tell them apart from the eye color.' Roxi said and Hyls giggled looking at the one that just closed its eyes baby and the other wide awake and looking around.

"Can I hold one?" Harley said and she nodded and handed green eyes to her.

"Harley meet Lukas Gabriel Kaiden-Schmidt." Hyls said and Harley just looked at hime in awe.

"May I hold the other one?" Adrianna said.

"Of course. Kendall you wanna name that one that Adrianna's holding?" Hyls said and Kendall shook his head

"I think James would like to name him." Kendall said and Hyls looked at James and nodded.

"How does David Michael Kaiden-Schmidt sound to you?" James said and Hyls smiled big

"Sounds perfect. So Adrianna meet David Michael Kaiden-Schmidt." Hyls said and she just smiled and played with his little fingers and for the rest of the day they just spent adoring the babies.

**A/N: So I just brainstormed this chapter since I was writing a paper for English I was like 'hey that sound like an awesome idea for one of my fanfics.' So here it is and I hoped you and enjoyed and see you next time. **


End file.
